


Supernatural Hogwarts Undercover

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aurors, Brooms, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Poltergeists, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Cas, Dean and Sam are aurors undercover as professors at Hogwarts looking for a dark witch or wizard.Day 7 Prompt: Harry Potter.





	Supernatural Hogwarts Undercover

Headmaster Singer sat at the center of the staff table watching the first years be sorted into their houses. Dean, Castiel and Sam all sat to his left. They were going to be introduced as new professors this year. Dean was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The previous professor had gone missing over the summer break with no trace. Castiel was taking over the position of the Runes since previous professor had retired at the end of the last session. Sam was taking over History of Magic after the previous professor had passed away rather suddenly. 

There was one big thing to note. They were here undercover. They were actually aurors for the Ministry of Magic. Sam, Dean and Castiel Winchester were well know so they had altered their appearance. Dean was going by Professor Smith, I know not that original right? Sam was Professor Wesson and Castiel who was also a well know auror was Professor Milton instead of his married name of Winchester or his original name Novak. It would have been weird to have three Professor Winchesters anyway.

The three aurors paid little attention to the sorting of the children. They were here to root out a dark witch or wizard believed to be hiding at Hogwarts. They had been following leads for months which finally led the three aurors here. Only Headmaster Singer knew who and what they really were among the professors. 

Headmaster Singer stood up to give his beginning of the year speech to the students. He introduced all three of them to the students. Singer also gave his usual warnings for the students to stay out of the dark forest "Lest you get eaten by something you idgits." Singer said. Singer waved his wand and the great feast appeared on the tables before them.

Dean immediately dug in to a huge slice of pie. "Dean shouldn't you eat something else before you dive into desert?" Cas asked.

"Sweetheart, this is the great feast. It is all about indulging so I am indulging in pie." Dean said before shoveling another huge bite of pie into his mouth. Cas merely laughed and rubbed his husbands shoulder. Sam watched on with a grin on his face.

Dean noticed the potions professor and head of Slytherin house, Rowena, kept making heart eyes at Sam. Then the Muggles Studies Professor, Mr. Bradbury hit her in the arm. Dean had read in there dossiers that they were in a relationship. Apparently Charlie Bradbury had her hands full with Rowena Macleod. Dean laughed and Cas looked at him quizzically. Dean just shook his head at Cas and entwined their fingers under the table.

Dean caught sight of Crowley at the back of the room. He was Hogwarts' caretaker. Next to him sat Amara, his devoted hell-hound. Dean remember him from when they were students. He caught him and Cas making out in a broom closet one time in the middle of the night. He escorted them straight to Professor Singer who was head of Gryffindor house, their house, at the time. Singer had dismissed Crowley to talk to them in private. "Boys, I am going to have to take 25 points from Gryffindor for you being out of bed after hours. Try to keep you're snogging to within bounds and not at 1am when an old wizard like me is trying to sleep you idgits." Singer had come to their wedding and gave them an enchanted set of goblets that refilled themselves and were engraved with their initials and the Gryffindor crest.

Sam had been a Ravenclaw which is where he met Jess, his now wife. She worked at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. She was well on her way to becoming head nurse there. Dean was always surprised how supportive she was of Sam's profession. Dean was lucky in that Cas was an auror and understood. Plus Cas always had his back.

After the feast was over and all the students safely in their common rooms, Dean and Cas returned to their rooms. Headmaster Singer had made sure they had couples accommodations. "Dean did anyone stick out to you?" Cas asked.

"No. I don't think it is going to be that easy." Dean said taking off his dressing robe.

"The three of us will find them. Sam is going to start making more batches of Polyjuice Potion. We need to be prepared for a long undercover operation." Cas said shucking off his own robes.

"Let's just hope they don't discover us before we discover them." Dean looked in the mirror and noticed he was slowly looking more like himself as the Polyjuice potion wore off. Dean looked over and Cas was pretty much back to his normal self except his hair was still red. Dean found their disguises kind of disturbing. Especially when he looked over at his husband and did not see his brilliant blue eyes.

There was a knock at the door that made Dean jump. "Who is it?" Cas called out.

"It's Sam." was called out from beyond the door.

Dean opened the door, "What is it Moose?"

"Singer wants us to sweep the Forbidden Forest tonight. We shouldn't need our Polyjoice Potion since we'll use brooms. You're window is equip for easy launch Singer says." Sam said taking a seat.

Cas was already going to the closet where they kept their brooms. Cas' was a solid white broom called a Moonshine 5000. It had the ability to make it and its rider invisible. Dean's was a Comet Two Sixty. It was green and Dean got it because it was faster than Sam's Nimbus 2005. Dean and Sam were putting on their armored spelled cloaks. Dean threw Cas his as he walked to the window to open in for their departure.

Dean was the first out the window. He circled the tower as Sam and Cas made their ascent out the window on their brooms. Dean kept a sharp look out for anything out of the normal or any danger. They made their way to the outskirts of the forest where they left their brooms spelled to a tree so that they would be the only ones that could retrieve them. 

They were met by Garth who was the Hogwarts grounds keeper and a werewolf. "Hello Garth. Do you have any information for us?" Dean asked the lanky werewolf. He knew of their mission and was a trusted friend of the headmaster.

"The centaurs reported a presence in the forest nearest the lake. They said they believed it entered the forest there and was traveling further in." Garth reported.

"You coming with us tonight?" Sam asked.

"No. Singer wants me to shift and patrol the borders tonight." Garth said looking back toward the school. Garth was one of the few werewolves that could control themsleves when they shifted.

"We'll see you when we return." Cas said as they made their way into the forest.

They were making their way down into a valley where the centaurs had indicated a presence, when Cas sensed it. "We are not alone." They immediately assumed a defensive position. Each covering the others back. Dean could seen nothing but he trusted Cas' senses.

"I don't see anything." Sam whispered. 

It was then that they heard it. There was a laugh in the darkness and then a voice. "What brings the three best aurors out into the Forbidden voices?"

"Damn it Meg" Dean growled. Meg was an officer for the Department of Mysteries and one of Dean's least favorite people. She had flirted with Cas one too many times over the years. Dean was very possessive when it came to his husband.

"We could ask you the same." Sam asked curtly.

"I'm here same as you trying to track down the rogue." Meg said with a smirk.

"Sure you are" Dean said coldly.

"Whatever Dean. Whatever was here has moved on. I'll be on my way since you have things under control." They let her leave but Dean would have much rather have used Petrificus Totalus on her and took her back to the castle to be interrogated.

They finished their sweep of the forest because they all didn't trust Meg. They found nothing. They said goodnight to Garth as they exited the Forbidden Forest. They made their way back to the castle on their brooms. Sam excused himself right away because he had an early lecture in the morning.

Cas and Dean climbed into bed. Dean held Cas close. "This is going to be a long assignment." Dean muttered.

"Possibly but as long as we are together I am okay with that."

"Love you Dean."

"Love you Cas." Dean said kissing Cas on the neck. They soon drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Dean was awoken in the middle of the night by Gabriel, Hogwarts resident poltergeist. "Gabriel... seriously... what?" Dean said sleepily.

"Just checking on my favorite jackass." Gabriel said whizzing around the room.

Cas woke up and looked at Gabriel. "Go away Gabe." Cas fumed.

"Need to tell you something." Gabriel said before he started knocking stuff over.

"Really you ass!" Dean never liked Gabriel.

"Tell us Gabriel and then let us be." Cas commanded. Gabriel stopped being his poltergeist self. 

"Headmaster Singer has to leave for the Ministry. He needs you to hold down the fort." Gabriel finally said.

"Fine." Dean said dismissing the ghost. Gabriel pouted out his lip like a child. Then he left them in peace. "I really hate him."

"I know my love." Cas said as he rolled out of bed. Cas opened the window and cast a shield and detection spell. "That should add extra protection to the castle and let us know if any dark spells are cast within."

It took Dean a while to get back to sleep even with Cas' warmth surrounding him. When he did sleep his dreams were of dark forces closing in around him. He pulled Cas closer to him in his sleep as he tried to fend off the dark thoughts in his mind. Cas' dreams were dark too but there was always a light in the darkness protecting him. That light was always Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to continue this either using other prompts or when I finished Promptober


End file.
